A Clash of Knights
by Combined-Angels
Summary: Deep down Squall knows that Seifer has kept his heart ever since they were kids. Though Seifer's sorceress isn't dead yet, and nothing will stop her from getting what she wants: The best Knight in history.Yaoi.SxS Warnings Inside.


**LostGothicAngelS:** OK I'm kinda back. This is something Desi and I are messing around with. As for my other work.. Soon.. I promise. It's just been hard working two jobs and going to school at the same time.

**Angel-Obsession: ** For The Moment is still on Hiatus, i'm working on this story and thinking about another. Look for it! I hope you enjoy this little story here, and remember. Anon. flames are for pussies, and trust me. I have more then enough of pussies, and I don't need anymore. (Whoa. Dirty joke. D:)

**Warning**: This is an Mpreg. Yaoi obviously. There is non-con/molestation, violence, and harsh language. If you don't like it leave, and don't complain.

We beta'd this ourselves (I personally looked over it about 3-4 times, LGA did about that much as well.). The point is, any mistakes made here are of our own fault. If its major we will change the mistake, if its not major then deal with it. If you want to offer your beta services then say so in a PM or Review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: Alright you know how it goes: We don't own any of characters in this story that you recognize, and we don't own Final Fantasy VIII. We do own the plot, and story. Thanks!

**

* * *

**

_A Clash of Knights._

Prologue.

_

* * *

_

Seifer walked down the hall with a camera and a smirk. The 18 year old blond was heading to Squall Leonhart's room. It's not that he disliked the brunette. In truth he felt like there was some odd connection between them, but couldn't quiet place it. Then again he had to uphold his reputation, and if that meant doing this to the brunette, then he would. With a small huff he knocked on the door.

x

Squall was lying on his bed when someone knocked at the door. He was studying for an upcoming test he had in Professor Trepe's class. Sighing to himself, the brunet stood and answered the door. "What do you want?" Squall snapped, the blonde was looming in the doorway with a smirk plastered on his face.

Seifer pushed past the brunet and walked into the dorm room. "Hey puberty boy." He flopped down on the brunette's half made bed. "Mmm, studying?" Flipping through the papers and books on the bed Seifer hummed with mock interest. "GFs yeah?"

Squall glared at the blond and held his door open. "What do you want?" All he wanted was to study in privet, the last thing he needed was the blond prick around..

"Shiva. Right?" Finally turning up to face the brunet, Seifer smiled. The look on Squall's face told him enough. That annoyed look just made the blonde's day. The whole thing...scowling face, hip jutted out and a pale hand resting on it, his entire body tight - made a wonderful picture.. Oh yes, this is what he lived for at Garden.

Squall was not amused by Seifer's total disregard of his question. "Yes, now go." He jerked his head towards the still opened door.

"Aw, don't be like that baby." Reaching out Seifer pulled Squall close, nearly knocking the brunet off his feet. "You know you want me to stay..." Forcing the younger teen to stumble closer Seifer set him between his legs, trapping the teen. The phrase 'I'm not gay' ran through Seifer's head as he thought about what he was about to do.

Squall scowled and pushed against Seifer. "What the fuck are you doing dumb ass?" he yelled swinging a punch at the blond teen.

Seifer ducked but not fast enough. The small hand hit his jaw perfectly, making his head turn. Reaching out Seifer pulled back holding the brunette's hands at his side. "Can it. You know you like it." His legs wrapping around Squall's waist, making the teen waver and fall in top of him.

Squall pushed up from Seifer's chest and scowled, jerking his arms, trying to get free. "What are you trying to do?" He asked coldly.

"Don't fight it tiger." Smirking Seifer knocked Squall's legs out from under him, and rolled so he was on top of the brunet. Sitting on the smaller teen's hips, Seifer trapped Squall's wrists in one hand. With the other the hand he set up the camera, so it only showed Squall's face. "Look... We can do this one of two ways... The hard way where I force you, and you can bleed right here and now. Or we calm down and work on it so you might be able to enjoy it. Ok?"

"No." Squall said, shaking his head and moving so all the camera could see was his brown hair. "Neither!" He shouted thrashing his legs, and struggling to get free.

Tightening his grip on Squall's wrists, Seifer grabbed the brunette's chin with the other. "If you don't calm down I swear I'll tie your ass down and make sure you bleed." Seifer growled as he stared right into Squall's stormy eyes.

"What, are you _gay_?" Squall spit into Seifer's face managing to get one leg free, which distracted the blond teen enough for him to get a hand free and punch Seifer repeatedly until he was able to get out from under the blond.

Growling Seifer got to his feet cradling his face. "Ok fine... I just needed a pic of your cock, but now you're going to get it." Reaching into his back pocket Seifer grabbed some duck tape, and rushed Squall. Seifer managed to grab Squall by his shirt and throw him on the bed, he trapped the brunet by sitting on the younger boy's rear. Tape wrapped around the small wrists, and Seifer got up to tape the flailing feet together, finally he moved to shut the door all the way.

Squall started yelling at the blond, who came back and was now turning him over on his back, making the brunet arch painfully. "What the hell do you think you're doing you mother fu-," His curse was cut short when a piece of duck tape was firmly pressed over his mouth. The brunet continued to struggle anyway, refusing to let Seifer win.

"Look... Calm down before I beat your ass and go find a fucking pussy, saying it's yours. Everyone fucking thinks you're a chick...I just need proof you have a cock... and I'll fucking go." He didn't say that there was extra cash in it if he got a shot of Squall being fucked. "So chill."

Squall calmed down a bit under the blond. Mumbling, he tried to ask who was making Seifer do this but the tape stopped him. Sighing, the blonde removed the tape to see what Squall wanted, "Who put you up to this?" the younger boy asked glaring harshly at Seifer.

"If I tell you will you give in and let me do it?" Seifer's eyes darted to the camera, then back to Squall.

"No." Squall answered automatically. "I'm just interested in who was able to make you do something like this. I thought you didn't take orders from anyone." Squall was trying to use his words to get out of the situation now. He was practically helpless under the weight of the blonde teen.

Smirking Seifer leaned in and bit Squall's neck hard. "I don't take orders from anyone..." True he didn't, the money was nice, but there was a so called threat going around that Seifer had a soft spot for the brunet. Squall was his so to say. The brunet was his sparring partner, and no one but Seifer was aloud to mess with the teen. It was just the way things were, and that's the way Seifer wanted to keep it.

"So… you're doing this for your own amusement? I thought you were 'big macho straight man'." Squall continued moving his body away from Seifer's mouth.. "I don't want it so just leave."

"The money for it is good... so that's the reason behind it." Seifer leaned up and looked into Squall's eyes. "Either way I'm getting the shot." Sitting up fully Seifer removed Squall's belts, and start to remove the teen's pants.

Squall twisted away, "Nuh… I think you just want to see my cock for yourself. Fag." he tried to move his legs so they'd kick Seifer but the duck tape was doing its job. "You're not this desperate for money."

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Seifer said as he moved his legs to rest partly on Squall's. "See here's the thing... I got this hot ass raven haired girl going with me so I'm not the one who's a fag here..." Seifer said as he worked the leather down. "A cock won't turn me on... now..." His eyes widened a bit when he noticed Squall was semi hard. "You on the other hand are the one everyone is betting on being a fag."

Squall frowned and struggled more, "Get off me!" he shouted, completely embarrassed and ashamed of his body's reaction.

Smirking Seifer leaned up and took the camera and got an angle on the teen's penis. Once getting a good shot Seifer placed the camera back down, moving it so it was just out of view. "Are you sure you want me to get off... leave you hard and taped down?"

"I don't care." Squall growled getting tired of all the struggling. "Just get off."

Chuckling Seifer leaned down and pressed his lips on Squall's neck as he reached out and turned the camera off. "You are gay aren't ya?" Seifer's lips moved to Squall's ear pressing to it and licking it lightly.

Squall tried to get away from the other's lips. "…" was his answer.

"I'm taking this as a yes then?" Pulling back Seifer looked down at Squall.

The brunet glared at Seifer, "What do you care?" He snapped trying to get out from under Seifer once more.The large blond shrugged before he settled back on Squall's legs. "Do I turn you on?" Seifer slid his hand down Squall's cock with a small grin.

"No, get away!" Squall said biting back a moan when Seifer's hand stroked him.

Smirking, Seifer stroked Squall again. "Your body says differently..." The older teen pushed Squall's shirt up with one hand while the other toyed with the tip of the brunet's cock.

"No. _Stop_!" Squall said twisting under Seifer in vain. "It's natural, your rubbing my fucking cock! What did you expect to happen?"

"It wasn't hard when before I was here, but the moment I started touching your faggot ass it stood up for me." Nipping Seifer played with Squall's nipples as his hand wrapped around the hardening cock.

"If I am such a _faggot_ then why are you still touching me?" Squall said biting down on his lip to keep a moan from escaping his lips.

"Call it being bicurious." Moving down Seifer licked the tip of Squall's cock as his hand stayed flatly pressed on the brunette's chest. "Interesting taste..." He wasn't sure if he really liked it or not.

Squall couldn't help the small moan that escaped him when he felt Seifer's tongue on his penis. No one had ever touched him like this before, and it made him even more sensitive to the other's touch; though he was trying to convince himself he didn't want it. "Bicurious, my ass..."

"That sounds fun too... Thanks for the idea." Smirking Seifer licked his way down the back of Squall's cock. "You really want me to leave you like this... I'm not so nice as to set you free..."

"I'm smart enough to get out of the tape by myself." Squall growled as his mind protested, but his body liked the attention.. maybe a little too much. "If you touch my ass I will kill you."

"Alright then... I fuck your ass... we spar tomorrow... you kill me the tape's yours, it never happened. If I kick your ass, I get my cash." A smirk settled on Seifer's face, knowing he could kick Squall's ass in any spar.

Squall growled, "I don't want this." The brunet bucked trying to get Seifer off him. He didn't want this prick to be his first.

"Mm, but this..." Seifer licked at the tip of Squall's cock. "Says other wise... and don't tell me it's because I'm playing with it. It's because your a fag and you have a thing for me... isn't it?"

Squall glared, "Stop trying to feed your damned ego." The brunet wasn't going to admit that Seifer was hot and he may like it a little, but right now he didn't want anything to do with the blond.

"Maybe, Zell then… You two hang out a lot." His tongue running up and down the base of Squall's cock "I wonder how many times you've sucked his cock…." Smiling he nipped the at the brunet's thigh lightly.

Squall groaned in distaste, "No. I'm not doing anything with anyone! I don't want to either." The brunet couldn't hold back a moan when Seifer licked him again.

"So would that make this your first time..." Moving up, Seifer bit down making a hicky just before the base of Squall's cock, forcing a moan from Squall's clamped lips. "No wonder you're such a crabby ass... Sexually frustrated."

Squall arched at the pressure around his cock, his body defying him by feeling extreme pleasure form the attention. "Seifer! Shut up! You got the picture, just leave… Please."

Stopping Seifer looked up at Squall with wide eyes. He had never heard the brunet say please before. Nearly jumping back from the smaller boy, Seifer looked down at him a bit shocked. "Fag..." The blond gunbladest grabbed his camera and pulled out a pocket knife; placing it near Squall's hands before taking off. Seifer never wanted to hear those word escape Squall's lips again.

* * *

**An:** Yes I know, short and it doesn't really tell you too much about the story. Just tune in for Chapter One and find out what we have planned, ne? Chapter One should be coming up soon. Let us know what you think. Should we carry on? (Remember, Anon. flames are for pussies!) 


End file.
